La verdad
by AzulGasparri
Summary: Myrcella y Jaime Lannister regresaban a Desembarco del Rey. Él quería decirle la verdad que le había ocultado durante toda su vida, sin sospechar que aquella joven ya la sabía.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, el mundo y la mitología le pertenecen al Sr. George R.R Martin. _

_(Si los personajes fueran mísos esta escena nunca hubiese ocurrido)_

Myrcella prestaba atención a lo que le decía Jaime Lannister, mientras que en su interior trataba de organizar y de buscar las palabras y el modo corrector de poder decirle que ella ya sabía la verdad.

Crecer lejos de Desembarco del Rey le había dado de oportunidad de poder abrir sus ojos y darse cuentas de ciertas cosas. Una de ellas era la de poder confirmar una de sus sospechas de su tierna niñez, "tio Jaime" era en realidad "padre Jaime", y en verdad no era algo que le había sorprendido.

Ciertamente la joven siempre se había sentido más unida a Jaime Lannister que al difunto Robert Baratheon. Era el mellizo de su madre quien la acompañaba a sus lecciones de tejido, a dar paseos por las enormes hectáreas del castillo y era quien solía acompañarla en algunas travesuras a espaldas de su madre. Eran tan unidos, que Jaime había aceptado enseñarle lecciones de espadas cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y los escasos recuerdos que tenía de su madre sonriendo era cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

Myrcella lo observaba. Respiró pronfundo y cuando él termino de hablar finalmente le expuso uno de sus mayores temores. – ¿Crees que a madre le gustara? – Preguntó ella en referencia a Trystane.

Jaime la observó sin saber muy bien que decir, sospesando las palabras – Si ve que eres feliz…– Murmuró. – Seguro que le gustara. – _Aunque sabemos que no será así_ pensó él

Ella no pudo evitar su carcajada y lo observó a los ojos, notando de pronto un cierto nivel de nerviosismo en su rostro. – ¿De verdad lo crees? – Le pregunto mientras acomodaba su vestido

– ¿Alguna vez has visto que a tu madre le guste alguien a parte de sus hijos? – Le pregunto él ciertamente divertido tratando de no reírse a carcajadas

Myrcella levantó su mirada y sonrió. – Tu le gustas…– Deslizó suavemente mientras observaba su reacción.

Él le había dado el pie para finalmente poder decirlo. La reacción de aquel hombre la hizo reír, Jaime había pestañeado ciertamanente nervioso y negó suave con la cabeza.

– Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. – Respondió sincero a aquella mujer hecha y derecha que estaba frente a él. Era la verdad, últimamente Jaime sentía que Cersei ya no lo quería ni anhelaba como antaño.

Myrcella torció su gesto, mientras observaba como él se sentaba en un pequeño baúl frente a ella. Podía notar lo nervioso que estaba y eso en cierta forma le daba algo de dulzura. En sus cortos años de vida, los que había vivido a su lado nunca lo había visto así. Jaime era un hombre seguro de si mismo, que se planteaba frente a la vida y luchaba contra todos. Ahora no parecía aquel hombre que recordaba, era una versión más distinta a lo de sus recuerdos.

– Oye hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que debí decirte hace mucho. – Jaime respiró hondo y le sonrió con dulzura. – Bueno, ahora que has visto más mundo, ya sabes lo complicadas que pueden ser las personas ¿Sabes? Los Lannister y los Myrtell se han odiado durante años. – Él hizo una pausa y la observo, Myrcella le prestaba toda su atención y le sonreía. – Pero te has enamorado de Trystane. – Ella le sonríe escuchándolo. – Una casualidad la verdad ¿Qué posibilidades había? Resulta que vas y te enamoras del hombre con quien debías casarte. – Él la observa y le dedica una sonrisa. – La verdad es, que no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, es algo, bueno, ajeno a nuestro control. –

Ambos se observaron en silencio. El corazón de Myrcella había comenzado a latir con fuerzas ante aquellas palabras de Jaime ¿Finalmente se había decidido a confirmarle aquella verdad que había deducido por si sola? El corazón de él latía a niveles inimaginables, sentía un nudo en su garganta y se le dificultaba hablar

– Hablo como un idiota. –

– No. – Respondió ella con firmeza y algo de dulzura

– Lo que intentó decir. – Ella lo notó levantarse nervioso del baúl. – Lo que intentó decir. – Las palabras parecían no formularse en su boca y se odiaba por aquello.

A aquel hombre no le costaba blandir la espada frente a sus enemigos, su pulso no temblaba cuando debía cortarles la cabeza, pero ahora frente a esa joven se sentía perdido. En esos momentos envidiaba a su hermano menor Tyrion, él si que sabía expresarse sin problemas y siempre tenía las palabras justas y adecuadas para la ocasión.

– Se lo que intentas decir. – Respondió Myrcella observándolo. _Intentas decir que eres mi verdadero padre. _

– ¡No! – Respondio Jaime incapaz de pensar que aquella joven ya lo había entendido por si sola y que no hacían falta las palabras. – Me temo que no. –

Myrcella se levantó de la cama harta de aquella situación, se acercó a él y con dulzura tomo su mano entre las de ella. Levantó su mirada y lo observo a los ojos. – Lo sé.

La mirada penetrante e intimidante de Jaime choco con la dulce mirada de Myrcella. Ninguno podía dejar de mirarse, notando los rasgos de cada uno, dandosé cuenta que no solo tenían los ojos esmeraldas en común, si no que el contorno de la boca, la nariz y el contorno de la boca.

Jaime se sentía completo como nunca, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, y como las dulces manos de ella rodeaban la suya, transmitiéndole un calor y una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Sensaciones de felicidad que ni siquera en las noches en las que Cersei estaba en su lado se sentía como en aquel instante. Era un momento que no quería olvidarse nunca. Era el acto más puro de amor que había vivido en toda su vida.

– Lo sé. – Volvió a decir ella con suavidad. – Lo tuyo con madre. – Le sonrió. – Creo que una parte de mi siempre lo supo, y me alegro. – Myrcella apretó el agarre de su mano con dulzura mientras que sentía como las lágrimas golpeaban sus ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban de los nervios. – M e alegra que seas mi padre. – Susurro con dulzura mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

Jaime se hallaba paralizado ante las palabras de su joven hija, era una sensación de bienestar que nunca había experimentado. No podía creer que a Myrcella no parecía importarle el inciesto que habían cometido con su madre, ella era feliz porque él era su padre y se lo demostraba no solo con palabras, si no que con hechos.

Tardo solo unos breves instantes en abrazarla con torpeza y apretarla a su pecho. Ocultó su rostro en aquellos cabellos dorados como el sol, y tan largos y bien arreglados como los de su madre. Jaime se permitió cerrar sus ojos y respirar hondo. Pronto sintió un escozor en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que las lágrimas se habían acumulado allí.

De pronto quería llegar a Desembarco del Rey y poder comenzar una nueva vida. Quería ser para Myrcella y Tommen el padre que nunca pudo ser, quería tomar su rol y ejercerlo con propiedad. Se preguntaba cómo iba a tomarlo el Rey de los Siete Reinos ante aquella confesión ¿Lo sospecharía? ¿Tendría una suave sospecha como su hija? Si bien su relación era más llevadera que la que había llevado con su primogénito fallecido Joffrey, no sabía como podía reaccionar ante aquella confesión.

Planeaba llegar a su hogar y rogarle a Cersei de huir lejos de allí los cuatro. Le propondría empezar una nueva vida, una vida como una familia común y corriente, lejos, donde nadie los señalaría por ser hermanos mellizos y amantes. Podrían finalmente casarse ante los ojos de los dioses como habían anhelado ambos desde la adolescencia y podría hacerla feliz como siempre anhelo.

Myrcella le sonrió feliz al separarse de él. Estaba tan contenta y estaba tan ilusionada de empezar a conocerlo en profundidad, quería saber todo de él y que él sepa todo de ella. Anhelaba que su padre pudiera ser feliz y llevar junto con ella una vida sin prejuicios de la gente.

Ambos se miraron buscando que decir, pero de pronto Myrcella respiro hondo y su mirada se nubló, había comenzado a sentir como su corazón comenzaba a dejar de latir y sentía la sangre caliente comenzar a fluir por su nariz.

\- ¿Myrcella? – Dijo Jaime mientras caía de rodillas al suelo con el cuerpo inerte de su única hija.

Myrcella Lannister había sido enveneneda poco antes de abandonar las islas de Dorne. Jaime Lannister se permitió llorar por primera vez en su vida, mientras que los ojos de su hija se cerraban para siempre. La felicidad había embargado a aquel hombre brevemente, mientras que experimentaría para toda su vida el amargo sabor a la soledad y de la tristeza.


End file.
